Elfenic Fallout
by Vanillacon
Summary: The Think Tank, apparently had created a device that could travel through time, and The Courier, being the curious guy he is. Had decided to become a valounteer... and now, armed through the teeth, he traveled where it was peace... or is it?


The man frowned at the sight he caught. Just right in front of him, stood, a naked young girl; approximately fifteen years old or so, she didn't seem to notice him, a surprisingly bright pink hair and a pair crimson red pupil, but what caught his eyes weren't that, no. It was the two horns that were stuck on the both sides of her head and the blood coming out of her right temple or so.

He eyed them curiously. Was there already some kind radiation mutation this early in the past?

They stayed quiet for a while; the man stared at her quizzically as a manic grin grew on his face, while the girl was in some kind of a daze. That is until a sound interrupted them.

"HEY, YOU PERVERT!"

_**One week ago**_

The courier did what he usually he does. He wanders. It was three months after the battle in Hoover Dam, three months after utterly destroying Caesar's legion (because he hates them very much) and the leaders of the fiends, including the Powder Gangers. And it was three months after New Vegas' total liberation.

In truth, he didn't care which sides would win; but he didn't like Mr. House's tyranny, Caesar's legion dictatorship, or NCR's greed.

He loves New Vegas, even if he couldn't stay that long, so he took the final choice. He became the wild card. The sign on the back of his Courier Duster was proof enough.

He killed Mr. House in his own suit, killed Caesar in his own tent, gained some good reps on the NCR, allied with the Boomers, and Brotherhood of Steel, except the Khan… he's still a little bit vengeful after all, raised an army of robots, nuked the Caesar's legion camp in the east, and finally killed the Legate Lanius with a fat-boy, because no kill is like an overkill.

Oh, and also giving General Oliver the fun of bungee jumping, on the Hoover dam.

And all that achievements within three months, he grew from a courier number six to The Courier Six. He didn't know whether or not he should be thankful of Ulysses or hate him... but, truthfully? He couldn't hate him. It was his fault after all…

And then he left the New Vegas. He couldn't stay. In some aspect, Ulysses was right about him, he couldn't stay still. He had no home, so now he wanders. It was in his blood after all. He left the New Vegas in the hand/claw of his favorite A.I, namely, Yes Man, after his assertiveness upgrade.

Right now, he was going to leave Mojave into another place, the last three months had been spent by him covering the whole Mojave Wasteland. Maybe he would go to the west? He had heard stories about D.C Wasteland, he had heard about the Lone Wanderer/101/Messiah character. Needless to say, he's rather intrigue by him.

He chuckled at the thought of The Courier and The Lone Wanderer, sitting in a bar and tells story about each other's life or adventure, while drinking Whiskey at the same time.

He looked at the setting sun and sighed. He took out the Transportalponder. Ever since he went to Big MT, and covered the land. He had used the place as a portable home; he's quite fond of The Sink, and even the think tank at some extent, even though they had somewhat lobotomized him. At least they weren't like Elijah.

And with a single pull of the trigger, he was gone.

_**Present**_

The Courier, almost, aimed his Light in the Darkness at the source voice. Before noticing HUD, it wasn't hostile in any sort. He still didn't know why he was called a pervert though, perhaps it was his clothing? It was his normal Courier Duster armor… the past is a really weird world.

Recovering from almost killing another civilian, he looked at the source. There, four meters from him stood two people, a young male and female. They were probably about eighteen years old or so.

On the right was a young boy, black hair and his eyes were grey-black (bless his perception and implantation), said male was blushing furiously, _Fucking virgin, _he internally commented. He was wearing this country's school uniform. Thank the Think tank for the universal translator planted in his pip-boy.

And on the left was a young girl, brown hair, brown eyes and she was wearing a magenta pre-war blouse. And her face was red with fury.

Though the both of the flinched slightly at his… manic grin… the Courier fought the urge to face-palm and erased his manic grin. Even the fiends, the most idiotic human life-form, from the Mojave were unnerved by his famous manic grin.

Though the moment that the horned girl snapped out of her daze and realized that she was being stared, and quickly dashed before soon tripped on a rock and fell to the sand, for only a few meters.

The Courier immediately jogged to the naked girl, kneeled, and was about to check for her injuries, before another scream pierced the air.

"STOP, YOU PERVERT!"

The courier gave the girl a blank look, as the two cautiously approached the courier and the naked girl, "Please, I know the different when to fuck and when to not, so shut up and let me help her." He pointed at the girl, who had already sat up, crying and repeating 'Nyuu' for several times.

The two youngins' blushed at the man's statement. But took the benefit of the doubt anyway, as they approached the strange clothed man, less cautious than before.

The Courier sighed in relief that he had hidden his handguns efficiently. He stared at the naked girl's eyes, and the girl also did the same, staring at his amber eyes.

"It's okay, it's okay…" The Courier cooed, successfully calming the poor girl. He touched the girl's hair, to the horn, which was surprisingly sturdy. Then she winced as he touched the source of the wound.

Years of him, fighting in numerous gunfight, had forced him to somehow become a field medic of some kind. You're bound to get killed easily if you rely on stimpacks every now and then.

He carefully felt the wound, it was… almost like a puncture wound… almost like getting shot with a big bullet, and said bullet hit some kind of protection… a helm of some kind…

The girl was shot.

"I see…" The Courier mumbled, having putting two and two together. Either this is a case of amnesia or the same thing with Dog and God.

"Nyuu?" the naked girl tilted her head; it would have been adorable if the girl wasn't shot.

"What is it?" The black haired boy asked, looking at the poor girl with concern, trying not to stare at her naked body.

"She's okay, looks like she just fell and hit his head with the rock there," he pointed at the nearby rock, he shook his head with sadness (all of which was just an act, one that the courier found amusing), "Poor girl, she's probably homeless and her clothes were also, probably washed up by the ocean…" he sighed.

The brown girl, looking determined, looked at her companion. "Kouta, take off your shirt!" She ordered,

"Wha-?!" the glare he got from his companion was enough; the newly named Kouta then stripped off his shirt and gave it to her companion.

"Turn around!"

He did as she said, and even though the Courier wasn't interested in sex, as he had stated earlier, he knows when to fuck and when to not. He stood from the ground and grabbed the hand of the now possibly amnesiac or multiple personality girl, to pull her up.

"Nyuu!"

The Courier sighed, stepped back to give the girls room and turned around to give them privacy.

"Done!"

They turned around to look at the now shirt-covered pink haired, possibly dangerous, girl. The courier shrugged, he likes dangerous people… sometimes, unless said people have a fucked up ideal. Then he wouldn't like them anymore. He likes his dangerous people like Cass, Veronica, Boone and his other companions.

"So what now?" The boy asked, touching the girl's horn and gasped in surprise as the horn was sturdy like a real… horn.

"Well, she needs a place to rest." The courier answered

"I have a few rooms in my house."

They nodded, and led the barely covered girl, with The courier in tow…

Somehow, he got a bad feeling about this…

And whenever he got a bad feeling, which means new things to kill (he's honestly bored at killing lobotomies in big MT).


End file.
